


Breakfast Loving

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Ruby makes pancakes and Weiss eats more than the pancakes.





	Breakfast Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FZ_DracoHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/gifts).



> This is another little something I did for my Discord Mommy. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Weiss was reading the news on her scroll as she sipped some tea. She could hear Ruby working in the kitchen. She looked over and saw that Ruby was flipping the pancakes. Weiss smiled and put down her scroll walking up behind Ruby wrapping her arms around her.

"My baby look at you cooking nice looking fluffy pancakes" Weiss said kissing Ruby's cheek.

"Just the best pancakes with buttermilk." 

Weiss chuckled softly. "Great baby can't wait to eat then"

Ruby finished cooking the pancakes and served them for themselves.

Weiss helped set up the table, with whipped cream, syrup and mixed fruits. 

They sat at the table and started eating Weiss had a smirk on her face as she started putting whipped cream on her pancakes she took some with her finger and offered it to Ruby who took.her finger and started sucking on it.

Weiss smiled feeling a tingling in her member bringing it slowly to life. They ate their breakfast then Weiss took Ruby to the sofa where she started making out with her. 

Her hands ran over Ruby's side's and butt. Ruby moaned and kissed Weiss down her neck as she grinding over Weiss hard on over her pants that had a tent.

Weiss undid Ruby's panties and skirt and started playing with her clit.

After a she knew she was wet enough she started fingering her till she had enough and took off her own pants and inserted her dick inside Ruby's wet pussy.

"Oh yes baby this feels so good" Weiss moaned out.

"Oh mommy this feels amazing!" Ruby screamed as Weiss kept pounding her in and out , in and out.

When Weiss got close she sped up and soon exploded inside Ruby's wet folds loading her with streams of cum. 

After the moment Weiss held Ruby on top of her cuddling her close.

"That was great baby" Weiss breathed out.

"It sure was mommy" Ruby said smiling.

Yes they had just started living together but in truth it was like they never lived apart ever in their lives.

The End


End file.
